


银河社畜传说·学校篇

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 一些轻小说。没什么时间线，每一篇都是一个独立小故事。可能没什么CP。日常消遣会尽量更新下去。*学校制度主要是东亚式。
Kudos: 10





	1. 好看的人并不在意自己好看这件事当然也不会在意别人的眼光

体育老师奥利弗·波布兰与物理老师伊旺·高尼夫因体力充沛身材健美（新人搞不清状况）而被招进了社畜地狱部门学生管理中心，在同一间办公室里坐对桌。

学生中心办公室经常有学生出入，其中不乏一些只是单纯慕名而来围观年轻的青春小伙老师的学生。

一天下午高尼夫去上连堂课了，波布兰一个人在办公室打迷你乒乓球，两三个学生怯生生地在办公室门口张望不敢进去，被波布兰看到后问：“你们找谁？”

学生说：“我们......找那个新来的，长得很好看的学生中心的老师......”

波布兰心里盘算一秒，说：“说吧，什么事。”

学生愣了一秒说：“不是你，是另一个。”

波布兰惊呆了，问：“莫非整个学生中心还有其他的长得很好看的老师？”

一学生眼尖发现了高尼夫办公桌上的工作牌叫道：“就是他，谢谢老师！”说完在桌上放下手里的袋子就跑了。

高尼夫回来，波布兰说：“有学生放了东西在你的桌子上。”

高尼夫坐到桌前，用手指揭开纸袋看了一眼。又接着做题。

波布兰好奇地伸长脖子问：“是什么？”

“两块抹茶蛋糕，你要吗？”

“要，要要要。”

十分钟后，波布兰嘴里塞满了蛋糕对高尼夫说：“噢对了，那几个学生刚才来找你时，说你长得很好看。”

“哦。”高尼夫头也没抬继续画受力分析。

“你怎么不问问我怎么说的？”波布兰不满地说。

“哦，好吧。”高尼夫放下铅笔，抬起头看波布兰，“那你怎么说的？”

“我说——”波布兰的绿眼睛转了转，强压着嘴角的笑说，“我告诉她们，你们眼瞎了吧。”

说时迟那时快，一块正方形橡皮擦带着施力者的白眼径直袭向波布兰。


	2. 每一个老师都在脑内幻想过拥有一位改作业小精灵

杨威利，一个懒散的历史系青年。大学毕业时因为不想写论文选择去高中教书，却发现当代中学教师不仅也要写论文，还得亲自改作业。

杨威利从初一到高二的课代表都是尤里安·敏玆，一个准时收发作业五年如一日的好助手。不仅如此，还会在杨威利忘记布置作业时主动提醒，保住了杨威利好几个月的常规奖金。

今天一早，杨威利推开办公室门，赫然出现在办公桌上的就是尤里安留下的一沓作业册。

“宿命轮回啊。小时候不爱做作业，长大就要被惩罚天天改作业。”杨威利顺手把包放下一屁股坐在椅子上，开始了今天的第一句社畜发言。

一张位于作业册上方的便签纸引起了杨威利的注意，他凑过头去仔细看，两张淡黄色的便签纸，在其中一张纸上头，尤里安用工整的笔迹写着——

“杨老师，作业我翻出答案改完了，错题统计在另一张纸上，您看完我下节课来抱作业。”

杨威利的下巴撑在茶杯上，认真地思考有没有什么办法可以让尤里安永远做自己的课代表。


	3. 猎人的腰带

今天的地理课上，华尔特·先寇布老师向大家介绍了宇宙星系。讲到星座时，先寇布老师补充说：“猎户座是夜空中最显眼的一个星座，全世界都可以在夜空中看到猎户座，再通过它找到其他著名的星星——比如天狼星、金牛座、和双子座，大家认识星座可以选择从它入门。”

“那要怎么才能找到猎户座呢？”认真好学的尤里安问。

“很简单，在北半球的夜里看天顶，找到三颗排成直线的星星，那是猎户的腰带。接下来只需要仔细观察就能看到猎户座的全部了。”先寇布老师说，然后鼓励大家今晚下课都去找猎户座。

下晚自习，尤里安把今天的作业交到杨威利办公室，杨威利正好在办公室看书。尤里安把作业放下，杨威利也把书放下和尤里安一起走回宿舍。

路过操场时，尤里安想起今天的地理作业，说：“先寇布老师让我们今天晚上找猎户座。”

“哈哈哈，这技能还是我告诉他的！”杨威利得意地说。

“杨老师知道怎么找吗？”尤里安激动地看向杨威利，眼里是加倍的崇拜。

杨威利顺手用裤兜里掏出笔，以天顶为幕开始画：“你看，这三颗星就是参宿一、二、三，把它们连起来就是猎户的腰带。”杨威利说完，把笔递给尤里安，“剩下的你自己找找看。”

尤里安接过杨威利的笔，认真地按照先寇布老师的办法找起来——觜宿一是猎户的头，参宿四是右肩，参宿五是左肩。参宿六是右膝，参宿七是左脚踝——尤里安第一次在银河中找到了一组完整的星座，他高兴地看杨威利，后者也露出了淡淡的欣慰的笑，说：“在希腊神话中，俄里翁是一位伟大的猎人；古埃及人把猎户座看作给光之神欧西里斯的贡品；古代中国人把猎户座的腰带视为吉祥健康和富足美满的象征。”

尤里安双眼闪烁着说：“杨老师，今天是我的生日。这也是我十六岁听到的第一句美好的话，谢谢你。”

“噢，生日快乐！”杨威利扭头对尤里安说，“愿猎人的腰带给你幸福和好运。”

操场的不远处传来下课学生路过时的笑声，春天的晚风吹在尤里安身上，他一点儿也不觉得冷。他想，这是一个快乐的生日。


	4. 教育学理论就是教育家告诉你遇到三岔路口时最好走A路口但真实情况往往是孤单的教师面对一个字母表的岔路在眼前纵横交错

※酒心巧克力仅作为带梗道具出场，任何教师在工作时间都不·能·摄·入·酒·精·噢。

新学年开始了，体育组因为有老师离职，于是波布兰的课程表上多了一个七年级的班。波布兰常年上高中，面对三十六个随时都在做普朗克运动的七年级新生无所适从，一堂足球课下来，波布兰声嘶力竭却连个盘带都没教完。

下课后，波布兰趴在办公桌上发出阵阵哀嚎，引得对面桌的高尼夫终于忍不住向波布兰扔了一颗酒心巧克力，堵住了噪音源。

“哎，高尼夫，听说你是在初中实习的，有什么和初中生相处的秘诀说来听听？”波布兰大口嚼着巧克力，朝高尼夫开启狗狗眼模式。

“我那是八年级，不一样。”

“就隔一岁而已有什么不一样？讲讲朋友的道义好吗？”

“小学生和中二病的距离可比一个星系还要远。”见波布兰实在苦恼，高尼夫只好认真地思考了五秒钟，说：“你有没有听过一个心理学名词叫做正强化？”

“没有。”波布兰真诚地摇头，“我的教育心理学课就是你的体育课时间，你说我在干嘛。”

“…………”高尼夫陷入了沉默，过了一会儿又说，“看在你做我体能训练陪练的份上，我给你解释一下。简单来说，就是在恰当的时候，对儿童的行为做出鼓励，比如说，你可以考虑带一点糖上课……”

高尼夫如此这般地给波布兰解释起来，后者的狗狗眼闪着金光，彷佛看到下一节七年级体育课的巨大成功。

两天后，高尼夫上课回来。一进办公室便看见波布兰趴在办公桌上，剥开的酒心巧克力糖纸零零星星散在手边。

“正强化教育实验失败了？”高尼夫放下电学工具箱问。

“失败得彻彻底底。”波布兰的脑袋深陷在双臂中，闷声闷气地说。

“哪一步做错了？”

波布兰猛地抬头，一双哀怨的眼睛看着高尼夫，“自从那帮小鬼发现我带了糖以后，他们的脑子里就再也没有踩单车过人了。什么鬼行为主义心理学，伯尔赫斯·斯金纳绝对没有给七年级的小孩上过课！”

波布兰气呼呼地吃掉了高尼夫的最后一颗酒心巧克力。


	5. 如果说人生有什么恒定的惊喜大概就是每一个愿望最后都会变成满神的愿望

达斯提·亚典波罗老师因为陷入与波布兰老师的激烈嘴仗而忘记候课，走到离教室还有两层楼时预备铃响了。

亚典波罗老师心想不能迟到耽误宝贵的上课时间，于是一路狂奔，终于赶在上课铃声响完前进入教室。

——然后因为跑得太厉害在讲台上喘了二十分钟的气，只上了二十分钟的课。


	6. 关于体育老师的一段校（bā）史（guà）研（fēn）究（xiǎng）

据好奇学生八卦，奥利比·波布兰和伊万·高尼夫在大学时是校足球队的队友，司职左右边锋，曾因强大的互相喂饼和吃饼力获得“天使之翼”的称呼。

“更正一下，我是天使之翼，高尼夫是恶魔之翼。”温柔友好的高中校队足球教练奥利比·波布兰一边镇定地撕开高尼夫桌上的M&M豆一边说。

又据不肯具名的好心人士S先生称，大二时校队换了一个外籍足球教练，推行了一种新奇的实验型体能训练法——将自己的体能训练搭档扛在肩上做深蹲。该届校足球队也因此取得该地区大学生足球联赛冠军的好成绩。

后来，前大学生足球联赛冠军获得者奥利比·波布兰在回忆起件事时感慨颇深。

“H教练的体能训练让我收获了很多珍贵的东西，不过——”波布兰停下吃M&M豆的动作，望向窗外的远方，“自那之后我的腰就不太好了。”


	7. 只有在晚上八点以后离开办公室的职场人士才能明白在地下停车场的汽车丛林中迷路时的绝望

历史老师杨威利与自己热爱的历史学的共同点是——眼睛只看向过去和未来，却经常忽视眼前的事，因工作上屡创佳绩和生活上粗枝大叶对比过于鲜明，被数学组的同事兼大学学长亚历克斯·卡介伦评价为“脖子以下全是多余”。

“我也希望早日发明意识上载技术，让我的思想上班挣钱，肉体在家好好睡觉。”杨威利听完后如是说。

临近期末，工作量陡增。每个人每天都淹没在表格和文件的海洋里，长时间工作让杨威利生活不能自理的debuff效力加倍，三次在上班时走错办公室并理直气壮地对前来要求让位的亚典波罗说“这是我的座位”，五次在走进地下停车场时才记起来今天上班差点迟到，所以把车就停在了路边，又因损失了下班后宝贵的十五分钟而气呼呼地绕路走回到路边。

今天又是加班的一天。八点半才走出办公室的杨威利疲惫地走进电梯，遇上同样才下班的卡介伦。

“才下班？”卡介伦问。

杨威利有气无力地点点头。

“还记得你的车停在哪里吗？”两次目睹杨威利在地下停车场寻车不成愤怒离开的卡介伦关心起学弟来。

“记得，我特意写在了便签纸上。”杨威利从裤兜里掏出一张写着“地下”的皱巴巴的便签纸。

“生活终于把你逼到这一步了。”卡介伦严肃地拍了拍学弟的肩膀，后者无声地、沉重地再次点点头。

走进停车场，杨威利径直走向一辆白色小型车，掏出车钥匙按开锁键后拉车门准备上车，车门没打开，自己倒因为毫无准备又用力过猛在车前滑了一个趔趄。

杨威利又按了一下开锁键，然后拉车门。

车门依然毫无反应。

杨威利一边满脸困惑地重复了开锁拉车门的动作，一边嘟囔着：“才换的车钥匙电池，怎么就又没电了。”

卡介伦走过来，再次关切地拍了拍杨威利的肩膀，说：“你看这车的车头。”

杨威利绕到车前看了一眼，说：“没什么问题啊。”

“你看这车的车标，是不是三面盾？”

“对啊。”杨威利盯着卡介伦问：“你到底想说什么？”

“这是别克，是我的车。”卡介伦发出放弃的声音，指着对面一排同一列的一辆白色丰田说，“那才是你的车。”


	8. 人生就是一场每一次尝试躺平就会立马被撂倒在地上摩擦的拔河比赛

午餐时间的食堂，卡介伦和杨威利刚在小方桌前坐下，就看见亚典波罗端着一锅砂锅粉朝二人蹦跳而来。

“听说了吗？”三界小灵通亚典波罗兴奋地说，“最近学校会有一场教职人员友谊赛！”

“学校内部？只要有体育组参赛其他组还有什么好比的？”卡介伦说。

“不是，这回是校际比赛。”

“比什么？”杨威利咽下一口面包好奇地问。

“好像是——拔河比赛。”

“也是，4%的经费预算可不只够买一根拔河绳的。”数学老师卡介伦认真地说。

“和哪所学校比？”杨威利又问。

亚典波罗正要开口，却被背后的一个声音抢了话头。“我知道，是和河对面的帝国中学！”

三人抬头，波布兰从背后突然冒出头来，若无其事地坐下来。

“说清楚好吗，哪里来的河？”从背后突然冒出头来的波布兰背后冒出头来的高尼夫也若无其事地坐了下来。

“银河路的‘河’，这么较真活着不累吗？”波布兰对高尼夫十分不满，抢走了后者的鸡腿。

“让体育老师去不就好了吗？”对体育运动毫无兴趣的杨威利说。

“这样倒是简单了——”亚典波罗敲了敲学长的茶杯，“参赛规则明文规定，每校只能出两名体育老师，其他学科组名额不限。”

波布兰说：“我听说——”

高尼夫补充道：“听拒绝了他的帝国中学女教师说——”

波布兰不为所动继续说：“帝国方面有一个在散打比赛里打败过体育老师奥夫雷沙的外语老师，好像姓罗严塔尔。”

“没关系，不是还有智勇双全以一当十的在下嘛。”不知道从谁的背后冒出头来的先寇布在仅剩的一张椅子前坐了下来。

“单口相声倒是比较适合你。”卡介伦说。

“我自愿把单口相声的金话筒让给我的好同事亚典波罗。”先寇布向亚典波罗行骑士礼。

“我拒绝。”亚典波罗回赠以饱满的白眼，接着说：“听说他的好朋友米达麦亚力量也很强。”

“我们高尼夫力量也不差！”波布兰拍拍高尼夫的肩。

“还有一个在行政办公室当众推倒人事干部奥贝斯坦的毕典菲尔特。”亚典波罗打开他神秘的笔记本念道。

“那就让会摔跤的波布兰对他。”先寇布提议。

“还有冷静沉稳的克斯拉。”

“让卡介伦学长去！”波布兰嚷道。

“谁是你学长？”卡介伦抗议，波布兰无视抗议。

“谁站第一个？”高尼夫问。

“当然是帕特里契夫。”先寇布自信地说。

“还有女老师，据我所知帝国中学有一个能把一米九大男生怼哭到当众流泪的希尔德。”亚典波罗继续说。

“我们有菲列特利加——啊不，格林希尔老师。”杨威利说完低头认真叉起盘子里的面包渣。

“如果他们派上智力和体力同时在线的吉尔菲艾斯呢？”卡介伦问。

“我就用我的敏捷和速度干扰他。”亚典波罗兴奋地说。

“要是他们上了王牌选手莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆呢？”卡介伦又问。

“我们就上杨——”亚典波罗突然打住，扭头问杨威利：“你说，让尤里安顶替你上场的成功概率是多少？”

“零！”卡介伦用纸杯打了亚典波罗的头。

日后，有着“同盟一支笔”称号的亚典波罗在自己的自费回忆录里记录了这次拔河比赛的情形，现将部分原文摘录如下。

「比赛现场精彩纷呈，险象环生。物理老师高尼夫为增强摩擦力带了一副无指手套，奥尔丹丝和莎洛特在场边举起写有“Caselnes”的Led灯牌，姆莱老师和奥贝斯坦老师隔着一条拔河绳互相用眼神发射镭射死光，尤里安·敏兹兴高采烈地组织了一支多达百人的杨威利粉丝后援会摇旗直奔会场，却在场边和正抱着茶杯为参赛老师们守衣服的杨威利尴尬相遇。先寇布和罗严塔尔在赛前热身时无意间对上嘴炮，几个回合后交换QQ号准备比完后再去健身房终极对决。莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆苦诱杨威利上场而不得，气急败坏准备罢赛，幸而被齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯以草莓奶油蛋糕和狗狗眼挽留。

比赛时，波布兰被后退的帕特里契夫踩了脚，捏青了高尼夫的左手，高尼夫激动甩手打飞了卡介伦的眼镜，失去视力的卡介伦扯下了我的半只袖子，而菲列特利加·格林希尔老师为了增加全队的摩擦系数，一脚踹向先寇布的脚踝把他撂倒在地。尤里安·敏兹和杨威利挥舞着将名字涂改成“F·G”的小旗子，在场外激动地又蹦又跳。

至于对比赛结果有兴趣者，请查阅同盟和帝国两校校史799年卷。」


End file.
